


A New Nightmare Awaits Akihito

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Akihito Needs to be Saved, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Asami Wants His Akihito Back, Branding, Cages, Chains, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Confinement, Dark, Depressed Akihito, Depression, Double Penetration, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kidnapping, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Mind Games, Minor Character Death, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Possessive Asami Ryuichi, Protective Asami Ryuichi, Psychological Torture, Ransom, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sensory Deprivation, Sorry Not Sorry, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Whips, pet training, very dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: He should have listened to Asami, he should have waited at Asami's place, but his pride would not let him. Now Akihito realizes that it was his own recklessness that put him in the position he was in. Not only has he been taken from his home, but has been brought overseas the the States, where he is being told that he will be the pet of the next leader of the Wolf Organization. All Akihito want's to do is go back home and run to Asami, but first he must escape his new captor. The only problem is that this person is much crueler than Asami and plans to keep Akihito forever. Akihito can only hope that Asami will come to rescue him before he loses himself completely.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically read the tags and all. If you don't like anything in the tags, then please don't read this. It will get dark and be graphic in a lot of areas. Updates will be spaced out, and I apologize in advance. I will probably go back later and edit the first chapter because I am not sure I like how it came out. Other than that enjoy!

** Chapter 1 **

            “Akihito.” Asami whispered as he stared down at his bound partner. “When you run again, I need you to be careful. Word has reached me that a new dealer has come on the scene. They are from the States and I do not want you to be taken. You have this tendency to be captured by my rivals and it gets tiresome rescuing you all the time.” He thrust his hips forward and listened to Akihito whine out behind the ball gag in his mouth.

            _Bastard!_ Akihito yelled in his mind. His arms were going numb from being chained so long above his head. He had grown use to the game of cat and mouse that he and Asami played. The only thing is that Akihito hated was when Asami decided to tie him up. _I don’t always get taken, and why should I worry about some dealer from the sta…ahh!!!_ Akihito’s train of thought was interrupted as he felt Asami slam into him again. He wished that Asami would just release him already so he could take a shower and leave. After all he still had to take pictures for that party that was happening in a couple of hours. He also didn’t want Asami to know that he was asked to get pictures of the foreign dealer, for he knew that Asami would punish him. Another whine escaped his mouth from behind the ball gag as he felt Asami run over his prostate.

            “You probably want to argue; I can see it in your eyes.” Asami purred out. He loved watching all the different expressions that his lover was making. “But you need to listen to me just this once. I do not know this person as well as I would like, and I have yet to find a weakness. I would hate to be inconvenienced by having to save you again Akihito. So for once, listen to me and stay out of trouble.” He wiped the tears away that were falling down Akihito’s face, and smiled. Asami reached around Akihito’s head and released the straps of the ball gag from around Akihito’s head. The ball slipped from Akihito’s mouth with a small pop, and it sent a rush of blood down to Asami’s cock. He gently traced the bruised and swollen lips before he leaned down and gave his lover a passionate kiss. “You are mine. Your freedom belongs to me, and if you do anything reckless to endanger yourself again, I will start to cage you. My Akihito.”

            Akihito’s mind was getting lost in the feelings and emotions he was feeling as Asami was being gentle with him. “You…you will nev…never cage me.” Akihito breathed out. “Ahhh!!!” He hated how easily he would give up the fight to Asami, but that was because Asami knew exactly how to control his body. He tugged at the cuffs that bound his hands above his head, wishing that Asami would release them so he could touch and hold Asami. “Who, who is this person anyway?”

            “You don’t need to worry about that Akihito. Just do as you are told for once Akihito.” Asami spoke. He picked his pace up and loved the whimpers and moans that were coming from Akihito’s mouth.

            Converstation and the ability to form words were lost to Akihito as he let the emotions he was feeling take over and let Asami have his way with his body. Everything blurred together and then he felt Asami’s cock twitch and felt the hot sticky release start to fill him. Akihito realized that he too had released and his body felt worn out. He wondered sometimes how Asami had so much stamina to move the way he did. A small whine escaped from his mouth as he felt his wrists being released and Asami massaging the blood back into his wrists. “Can you not tie me up so much?” When he felt Asami remove his hands from his wrists, Akihito brought his arms to his chest and began to rub his own arms. He listened as the bed creaked as Asami got off the bed and went to the restroom. The answer was already there and he knew that Asami would now tie him up more. Akihito slowly sat up on the bed and found his clothes. He would be damned if he hung out in the room until Asami exited the restroom and took him again.

             The cool air of the night sent goosebumps down his arms, but Akihito didn’t care. He wanted to get far away from Asami’s place before he had one of his guard dogs follow him. Akihito hated it and it made him want to bring down Asami more. He cursed under his breath about the mixed emotions he had towards Asami and their relationship, and continued to move to get lost in the crowd. _He is a bastard. He doesn’t control me._ Akihito angrily thought. _I don’t get captured all the time. And this new person doesn’t even know me!_ He was so lost in his thoughts that he realized that his had walked to a part of town where he didn’t want to be. “Damn it. Why when I think about Asami I get lost.” Akihito quickly spoke as he turned around. He quickly stopped and saw that there were two men standing behind him.

            “Takaba Akihito, you need to come with us.” One of the guards spoke. Both men moved closer to Akihito.

            “Tch. Like hell I am.” Akihito quickly spoke. He stepped back and then quickly turned here and began running in the opposite direction. _Where the hell did they come from._ He couldn’t get lost in his thoughts as he continued to run. _I’m going to prove Asami wrong and not need his help!_ Akihito quickly looked behind him to see if he had lost the two that were trailing him, and when he turned back, he ran into a person. He fell backwards and landed hard. “Uh, sorry. I’m just trying to get away.” He rubbed his neck as he slowly started to stand up. Akihito knew that he couldn’t waste much time, for he didn’t know how much distance was between him and the two goons coming after him. “If you excuse me, then I’ll be on my way.” He went to take a step forward, before he felt his body collapsing. _Damn it. Why is my body not responding?_ As he was falling forward, he was caught by then person that he had ran into. Akihito was barely able to concentrate on the person as his world started to go black. All he could see was that the person was young and barely heard what was spoken to him.

            “Asami’s lover, my new pet.” The man spoke. Akihito didn’t hear anything else as the darkness took him.

            Nothing was making sense, and when he was coming to every now and again, all he saw was lights. Akihito couldn’t concentrate long enough to make anything out before he lost consciousness again.

            His entire body felt like a ton of bricks as he felt himself slowly coming too. Akihito wanted to move, but his body would not respond to him. The last thing he remembered was running away from two guys. He tried to look around, but nothing was responding to him. Akihito slowly opened his eyes, and quickly shut them. _Where, where am I?_ Akihito once again opened his eyes slowly and the room started to come into focus. As the world started to come into focus, he could tell that he was in a cell of some kind, and he wondered if Asami had really locked him in cage. “Where…where am I?” His voice sounded so weak and he didn’t even know if anyone was in the room.  A small whimper escaped his mouth as he felt something cold, wet, and rough moving across his body.

            “You are getting cleaned up for the future master.” A voice spoke. “You are going to be his pet, but that doesn’t mean that you should be presented so filthy. Also, you need the young master’s mark.”

            Akihito concentrated on what the voice had just said. Slowly he studied the figure and saw that it was young male, and somehow Akihito realized that he was naked. Adrenaline coursed through his veins and he tried to will his body to move. “Damn it! Let me go! I’m no one’s pet!” Though he tried to will his body to move, he realized that it would not respond to him. He could feel the leather straps that were around his wrists, chest and ankles, and he knew that it was going to be useless to fight. The sound of the door opening had Akihito’s eyes scanning the room, only causing him to curse under his breath when he couldn’t see.

            “How’s my pet coming along?” The new male voice asked.

            “I am just about down washing him future Master Wolf. Then he can get your marked.” The servant that was cleaning Akihito spoke.

            Akihito hated how they were talking about him like he had no choice. “Like hell you are!” His voice echoed in the small room. “I am no body’s pet! And all you’re going to do is cause trouble with Asami! Return me to Japan and you may still be allowed to live.” The laughter that he heard made Akihito freeze. He had never thought something that was supposed to be joyous could sound so cold and deadly.

            “Well my new pet seems to be in need of a lot training.” Wolf spoke. “But first I think he needs to understand his position.” Wolf walked closer to the table that held Akihito and quickly grabbed the bound man’s face and forced him to look at him.

            Akihito studied the young man and felt ice running through his veins. He studied how young his capture looked, and how those piercing blue grey eyes of his captor seemed to see to his soul. It made Takaba shiver. “Let me go.” He wanted his voice to sound strong, but it was beyond weak. A whimper escaped his mouth as he felt the fingers digging further into his cheeks.

            “Let me explain a few things to you Akihito.” Wolf spoke. He continued to stare at his pet’s naked body. “I am Ronan Theseus Wolf, future master to the Wolf Organization. My predecessor will be gone soon and I am expected to take over in just a few short weeks. I was in need of a pet, and I have been travelling to find one. I know about your former master Asami, and I do not care. Once I saw you, I had to have you. You will refer to me as Master Wolf, or sir. I do not tolerate disrespect, and with you being my pet, you will be held to higher standards.” Wolf released Akihito’s face, before forcing his mouth over the older man’s face. “You are my birthday present as well Takaba Akihito. I turn eighteen in a few weeks and that is when I will official been given the role of Master of this organization. You will never see your precious Asami again.” He walked away and went to the servant that had been cleaning Akihito. “When he is marked, take him to the doctors. His hole needs to be fixed to be tight.”

            “What the hell!?” Akihito yelled. He tried to sit up, but the straps stopped him from doing so. “You’re not performing any type of surgeries on me!”

            Wolf simply sighed. “Akihito. Your hole is loose and I do not want that. The surgery will happen today, and it will make you tight once again. There will probably more modifications to your body that will come later on down the road. You are mine to do with as I please.”

            “You bastard!” Akihito yelled. He felt the tears swelling in his eyes, but he refused to cry. He clenched his fists and gave a hard tug, hoping to free himself. “I am no one’s! You can’t just take me and do as you please! I…”

            “You let Asami do it to you first, and then you let that Chinese man, Feilong have you as well.” Wolf interrupted. He smiled for it seemed that Akihito had nothing to say. “You seem to have this pattern of attracting the wrong kind of man to you, Takaba Akihito. You are my pet, so anything that has happened in the past means nothing to me.” The sound of the door had Wolf turning his head to the right. He let a small laugh escape his lips as he listened to Akihito struggle to see what was going on. “Good, the tattoo artist is here.” He leaned over Akihito once again and gently stroked the tears away. He loved seeing the fear that was in those blue eyes of his captive. “Asami will never get you back. I will make sure of it. You are going to be marked and then you will be sedated. By the time you wake, you will be mine and I am looking forward all the training I will do to you.”

            Akihito couldn’t believe what was hearing, and quickly opened his mouth to say something. All words died on his lips as Wolf forced him into another kiss. When their lips broke apart again, Akihito was panting heavily and tried to open his mouth to say something once again. This time he felt the sticky substance of duct tape that was being forced over his mouth. Akihito watched through fear filled eyes as Wolf left the room and forced his eyes to look at the man that was setting up. _Asami, please save me!_ Akihito screamed in his mind. He did not like what Wolf had said and he had no intention of being anyone’s pet. He felt a small prick in his neck, and before he knew what was going on, everything was going black. _Asami, please come get me._  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito awakens and finds out that his nightmare is only beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah an update! Hopefully they won't be so spread out after I settle from moving and starting a new job.

Everything hurt, and he didn’t know where the pain ended or where it started. All Akihito knew was that his body was in extreme pain. Slowly he opened eyes, but even that was a task with how weak and sore he was. He slowly forced himself to sit on his knees, hoping to try and understand what was going on. Then he felt an acidy taste in his mouth, and knew exactly what it was. He was going to get sick, and he placed his hands over his mouth to try and keep himself from puking everything up. The shock of the cold stone floor wasn’t helping much, and if anything, it was making it worse for him. Akihito didn’t even care that there were cold metal cuffs around his wrists, all he was trying to do was not puke.

            “Don’t get sick.” A voice spoke.

            Akihito started to look around the room to find the source of the voice, his eyes falling on a boy in a cell right next to his. He studied how the boy’s wrists were cuffed, and that the chain was attached to a collar. Akihito also noticed how the chain to the cuffs kept the boy’s hands close to his face. He stared at the other chain that was attached to the collar and saw that it was attached to the floor. The state of the boy told Akihito that he had been abused in a very sadistically way. Another wave of the vile, acid taste filled his mouth and he pressed harder on his mouth. _What the hell is going on here?_ Akihito thought. He needed to first deal with the task at hand before he thought about anything else.

            “Just swallow it.” The boy spoke. “If you get sick in your cage, then they will punish you.”

            _Easy for you to say!_ Akihito thought. _You’re not the one that’s trying to figure out what would be better._ He had to do something though, the taste was bitter and disgusting in his mouth, and it made it feel like there was a third wave of vomit coming his way. Akihito took a deep breath and cleared his mind. Slowly he began to swallow the vile that was in his mouth, just hoping that when it went down that it would not come back up. After a few minutes, Akihito removed his hands from his mouth, and began to take in deep breaths. He looked up as he continued to pant and saw that the boy was simply staring at him. “What…what a-are yo-you look—looking at?”

            “You must be Master Wolf’s new pet.” The boy spoke. “You’ve been in your cage for about three days now, unconscious the whole time.”

            Akihito felt that his eyes were going to pop out of his head. _Three days! How does that happen?_ He wondered what had been done to him that he would be out for three days. A sharp pain on his chest had him looking down. His eyes saw many things, the most important was that he had a collar on that was just like the boy’s. Akihito silently cursed himself for not realizing it sooner, as he saw his hands too were restrained up near his face. He also saw how his collar had a chain that was attached to the floor as well. Another wave of nausea went through him and he collapsed his hands over his mouth. When he was sure that he wasn’t going to get sick, he slowly removed his hands. He looked at the boy who was just watching him. Akihito saw that there was a branding of some kind on the boy’s hip. “What does that mean?” He was pleased that he got his second wind and could talk properly.

            “It shows that I belong to the second in command.” The boy whispered. “And I am thankful every day that I have a master.”

            Anger flooded Akihito’s vision, for he did not understand how the boy could be pleased with belonging to someone. Before Akihito spoke, he felt another stab of pain coming from his chest, and he looked down. There right above his heart was the head of a white wolf, fur stained red, in a blood red moon. He didn’t know what that meant, and moved hoping that he could get a better look, only to have a few things happen. The first was that he felt a sharp pain coming from his hole, and that he heard a bell. Ignoring the pain that was coming from his ass, he looked down and saw that his cock was in a cage of some kind, and that it had a bell on it. “What the hell is this?”

            “The masters don’t want us to play with ourselves.” The boy solemnly spoke. “So, they keep us in cages until they are ready for our use. It is the same reason why we wear the collars that we do.”

            “Just stop.” Akihito spoke. Nothing the boy was saying was making sense and Akihito was having a hard time remembering what was going on. All he knew was that he was not home and that he was far away from Asami. He looked once again at the boy, and wondered how long the boy had been here. “How long have you been here?”

            The boy looked away. “I was given to the Wolf Organization when I was five. My dad was in deep with the organization and had no other way to pay it off. This organization is known for taking children. I was supposed to go to Master Wolf, but he took one look at me and said no. I was sent down here, down the hallway. Slaves down there have no master and are for anyone to use.” The boy looked back at Akihito. “I’m eighteen now.”

            Akihito could not believe that the boy had been here that long, and that from such a young age had experienced such a traumatic life. Though his body was still in a lot of pain, he slowly used his knees to be closer to the boy. He just could not imagine staying in a place like this for that long. “I’m Takaba Akihito. What’s your name?”

            “I was called Keith before I was given away, now I am called whatever my master wants to call me.” Keith spoke. He gripped the bars tighter. “Can I trust you?”

            “Yes.” Akihito spoke. He didn’t know what it was about the boy, but he knew that Keith was trustworthy. Akihito watched as Keith looked around their cages, before motioning for Akihito to come closer to the bars. Slowly, he used his knees to crawl as close as he could and placed his ear against the bars.

            “I’m going to escape.” Keith whispered. “If I get caught, then I’m dead. If I stay here, then I’m dead. Escaping is my only hope to stay alive.”

            Akihito pulled his head back and looked at Keith. “Take me with you.” If Keith was going to escape, then he was going to go with him. He was going to get back to Asami, and he swore he would stay by Asami’s side. “I want to go back home.”

            Keith let go of the bars, and dropped his head. “I wish I could take you, but I can’t. That mark on your chest is Master Wolf’s mark. It will be his mark when he takes over the organization. He will keep you by his side once you leave here.”

            “Then promise you will get help and come back to get me and those who are also in trouble.” Akihito spoke. He hoped that Keith escaped and could find help, for then he could go back home and be with Asami.

            “I will.” Keith promised. Both Akihito and Keith looked at the door as it slowly creaked opened.

            Akihito watched with defiant eyes as a few guards enter the room and started head towards his cell. He wanted to try and fight them, but his body was in too much pain that when he did move, a whimper escaped his mouth. In their hands, Akihito noticed, was something that looked like a leash. And he was right. He watched as they clipped one end to the collar ring while releasing the chain that connected him to the floor. “No.”

            “As the Boss’s pet, you are required to be at his ceremony.” One of the guards spoke. He gave a tug on the leash, dragging Akihito forward.

            “GAH!” Akihito hissed out as he felt his body being jerked forward. He couldn’t believe that the guard was already walking towards the door, just dragging his body. All it did was add to the pain that was already going through his whole body. Akihito had to slow the guard down so that he could at least stand. “What ceremony?” He smiled, for the guard stopped and turned to Akihito. Slowly and painfully, Akihito slowly stood. All he was rewarded with was the guard pulling the leash back, causing Akihito to fall back down to his knees.

            “Pet’s stay down unless instructed to stand.” The guard forcefully told Akihito. “We are going to the boss’s take over ceremony. The old boss died suddenly during the night, so his son, your master, is taking over today. Now let’s go.” The guard turned heel and forcefully yanked the leash.

            Akihito couldn’t stop his body from jerking forward, and couldn’t find any kind of footing that would allow him to at least crawl. _Bastard!_ Akihito yelled in his mind. He couldn’t believe that he was getting such a rough treatment. _This really isn’t any different from how Asami or even Fei Long treated me. Maybe I should just make a sign that says I am a mafia boss magnet._ The journey seemed to take forever, and it made his already sore and abused body start to hurt more. What was really causing him pain was how the tugging and his position were pulling at his hole. That area was probably the sorest out of his whole body and he did not understand why. His memories were still jumbled and he was trying to remember how he got here. Akihito was so lost in thought, that he didn’t realize that the guard had stopped pulling him. He looked around and saw that they were in another room. Akihito opened his mouth to say something, and as he did, he felt a ball being forced into his mouth. He felt the straps of the ball gag tightening around his head, and then they were moving again.

            Time seemed to stretch on forever for Akihito, but soon they were on a stage and he was trying to figure out what was going on. He looked out and saw that there were more guards, and that they were busy setting the room up for the ceremony. It only made the tattoo on his chest throb more as he realized that he was still naked, and that he was going to be involved in the ceremony somehow. Akihito groaned behind the gag as he felt two sets of hands grab his arms, and he was forced to stand. The hands guided him to the center of the stage, where there was a throne of a chair, and released his wrists from the cuffs. Akihito had no strength to fight the guards as they forced his arms over his head and cuffed them there. Before he knew it, the hands were securing his legs to the ground before walking away. He hissed behind the gag as the cold metal contacted his bare skin. Akihito felt the color rushing to his body as he realized that he was on display for all the guards to see, yet he realized that none of them were looking at him.

            Akihito wondered how long he had been forced to hang on the stage, but he was alone. That was something he was thankful for. When he thought that he was forgotten about, the sound of the doors opening made him look up. Akihito watched as people started to pile into the room, each taking a chair that had been set up by the guards. He saw a pattern though, it seemed the nicer dressed observers were sitting closer to the stage while the rest looked for seats towards the back. Akihito tugged at the cuffs that held him in place, and he didn’t know if he wanted the people to help him or if he just wanted to cover up. _They really can’t see it, since it’s in a cage._ Akihito angrily thought.

            Once all the chairs were filled and the guards stood around the room, watching everything, did the lights dim. A bright spot light came on to Akihito’s left and he forced his head to turn that way. He watched as a boy started to walk onto the stage. Akihito studied how nicely the boy was dressed and then his memories started to wake up. He was captured by that kid, that he was the one who ordered the tattoo be placed on him, and that he was the reason why his hole was in so much pain. Akihito curled his hands into fists, and tugged at the restraints. He was going to show that kind that he couldn’t do this to him. As he struggled, he watched as Ronan Theseus Wolf walked towards him. When the seventeen-year-old stopped in front of him, he started to try and yell behind the gag. He knew that it was a waste and that everything was coming out mumbled together, but he didn’t care. Akihito was not going down without a fight.

            The hit came fast, and Akihito was not prepared for it at all. It stilled him instantly and he was gagging behind the ball in his mouth. Ronan had just punched him in the gut, and everything just left Akihito. “Consider that your only warning pet.” Ronan hissed out. He turned and stood in front of the chair. “My father passed away last night. I will be taking over the organization immediately.” The hush fell over the crowd the moment Ronan started to speak. Akihito lifted his head, and was huffing behind the gag. “This is my pet. As you all can see I have already marked him. The mark on his chest will be our new symbol effective immediately. I expect all our products to have this mark.” Akihito could not believe what he was hearing and that the reason he was being shown off was because of the tattoo. He also couldn’t believe that the crowd was applauding what Ronan had just said.

            Akihito watched as Ronan sat in the throne, and yelped behind the gag as hands grabbed his arms. It didn’t long until his wrists were cuffed again to the collar, and that another chain was added to the loop on the collar. He realized now that he was being forced to kneel next to his captor and he bit down on the ball gag. Akihito flinched away when he felt Ronan’s hand on his head. He was rewarded with the hand becoming entangled in his hair, pulling his head back, and forcing him to look up. Akihito made sure that the kid could see all the hatred he had for his captor.

            “You are mine, pet.” Ronan slowly hissed out. The way he spoke, so sternly, sent a shiver down Akihito’s spine. “During this ceremony, I expect you to behave, otherwise there will be a severe punishment. Got it?”

            Akihito wanted to cry out in pain, but he forced himself to stay strong. Though the hand in his hair felt like it was going to rip his hair out, he shook his head. He was thankful when the hand released his head. Once his head was released, he kept it bowed down, just waiting for the ceremony to be over.

            He had never witnessed a ceremony like this before, but he tried to listen as best as he could. People spoke, a book was brought up to the stage and Ronan stood up and words were exchanged. Akihito didn’t understand what was going, but all he could figure out was this ceremony was to initiate Ronan as the new leader of this organization. Time seemed to stretch on, and Akihito started to wonder how long it was going to be. When everything seemed done, Ronan stood in front of him and forced him to look up.

            “You are so pretty and your skin is so fair.” Ronan mused out. He ran his thumb over Akihito’s bottom lip. “I can’t wait to hear what sounds you can make. And with your hole now tight as a virgin’s, they should be simply exquisite to hear.” He turned to one the guards. “Take him to my bed chambers and make sure he is prepared.” The guard simply bowed.

            Akihito felt fear running through his body as a leash was attached to his collar and he was released from the stage. Once again, he was dragged and this time he tried his best to fight against the pull. He knew that if he was pulled to whatever room Ronan was talking about, that he was going to be in a very serious situation.

            The journey seemed longer, but soon Akihito was staring at a huge set of double doors. He was wondering what kind of place he was in for it to have all the areas it did. Before his mind could figure it out, he was dragged into the bedroom. He looked and saw that some maids were finishing cleaning the room and finishing making the bed.

            “Everything of the old boss’s out of here?” The guard asked one of the maids.

            “Yes sir.” The maid nervously spoke. She kept her head down, and Akihito wondered if there was anyone who wasn’t a prisoner of some kind.

            “Good.” The guard spoke. He began to pull Akihito towards the bed.

            Akihito realized what the guard had just said, and it clicked in his mind that the bed they were heading towards was the same one the old boss died on. He couldn’t believe that the man was probably dead for less than twenty-four hours before the room was cleared out and Ronan had everything of his moved in. It freaked Akihito out that he tried to fight the pull as they got closer to the bed. _No way do I want to get on a bed where a person just died!_ Yet his body was too weak, and he was no match for the guard as his body was picked up off the ground. Akihito watched as the guard tied the other end of the leash to the head board and went to work on his legs. Akihito tried to fight it, but being dragged and the hit to his gut a little while ago had made him weak. He watched as the guard spread his legs out and restrained his ankles so that they stayed apart, and then the guard left. _Asami, please hurry and find me._ The door started to click opened, and Akihito’s heart skipped a beat. He knew what that meant and he only hoped that Asami would save him soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has been in the works for four days, and I've gotten a headache for the past two. Hope you guys enjoy it, and it may change once the headache goes away. Other than that, enjoy.

Akihito struggled against the bonds that held him, trying to see if he could escape. Being on the bed of a dead man was making him uncomfortable. He was wondering how long he had been in the room, legs spread opened as he waited for Ronan to come in and do whatever he wanted to his body. _Why did I run again?_ Akihito thought. _Oh right, because it’s our game, and Asami always wins._ He tried once again to slip the restraints, those that held his wrists to his neck, and those that kept his les spread and opened. And yet, it was useless. The restraints were tight and secured and he gave up, knowing that it was better to save his strength over wasting it now. All he could do was lay there on the bed and wait.

            He was beginning to wonder how long it had been since he had been brought to the room, and just when he thought he had been forgotten about, did the door swing opened. Akihito lifted his head up as best as he could, and watched through defiant eyes as Ronan entered the room. _Smug bastard! The moment he drops his guard, I’m running._ Akihito kept his defiant attitude as he watched Ronan walk closer to the bed, and he refused to show any weakness around the mad man. _When Asami come for me, this smug bastard is going to regret it._

            “You look like a beautiful offering, my pet.” Ronan purred out. Once he reached the bed, he slowly stroked the inside of Akihito’s leg. “This is your life now, get used to it.”

_Take this gag out of my mouth you son of a bitch! And I’ll show you how used to this I will be!_ Akihito yelled in his mind. His skin was crawling from Ronan rubbing his hand along his thigh. He pulled at the restraints, trying to make the hand go away. All he was rewarded with was the hand squeezing the inside of his thigh and a sick sound of laughter escaping from Ronan’s mouth. _If Asami doesn’t kill you, then I know I will!_ A small whimper escaped from behind the gag in his mouth, and Akihito was surprised. He forced his eyes to look down and saw that Ronan was teasing at his hole. _Why is it so sensitive? This is not Asami!_ Yet he couldn’t stop himself from moaning from behind the gag. _Damn him._

            “Well Akihito,” Ronan teased out. He continued to gently stroke the rim of Akihito’s hole, loving the sounds coming from his pet. “You are making some lovely sounds. I wonder what other sounds I can get you to make.”

Akihito forced himself to stay still, ignoring his instincts to fight back. He watched as Ronan slowly moved his hands up his body and watched as those hands made their way towards the gag. All Akihito could do was concentrate on his breathing, watching as Ronan’s hands disappeared behind his head, and feeling as the straps were undone and the gag removed. His mouth was stiff from being gagged, and he slowly moved it around, enjoying the freedom. “You must have a small dick. Asami always said my hole was tight.” He didn’t understand why he couldn’t stop his mouth from moving. “Are you trying to compensate for something? I bet when you stick it in, I still won’t feel it.” Akihito didn’t understand why he couldn’t shut up, but there seemed to be no switch. “I hope Asami destroys you for this.”

            The hit was quick and all Akihito saw was stars. There was no preparing for the hit, and he could taste blood in his mouth. _For a young kid, he sure is strong._ He was tempted to spit the blood out, but decided against it. Akihito quickly swallowed the blood that was in his mouth and waited for what Ronan would do next. _Why couldn’t I shut up? Me and my big mouth._ All he could see was Ronan and how the mob boss was going to hurt him.

            “That’s something we got to work on, pet.” Ronan purred out. He grabbed Akihito’s face, and began to squeeze, listening to Akihito hiss in pain. “A smart mouth won’t get you anywhere here, expect in the cells and maybe multiple men fucking you. As for my dick, you will see just how big it is when I have you screaming and begging for mercy.”

            Akihito stared at Ronan, showing that he would not be easily broken, and watched as the younger man stepped back. He kept his eyes on the mob boss as he watched his captor slowly strip down. Akihito concentrated on his breathing, just thinking of how to escape. His eyes watched as Ronan slowly slipped out of his pants, and Akihito could feel his eyes going huge. He had thought Asami was huge, but Ronan was a lot bigger and wider, and Akihito didn’t understand how the young man could have a huge dick. _That’s going to tear me apart!_ Akihito yelled in his mind. He pulled at his hands, hoping that they would slip the restraints, but they would not give. His tried to force his legs close, but those restraints would not give either, and Akihito watched as Ronan made his way to the bed. “Stay the hell away from me!” Akihito knew his voice sounded desperate, but just looking at the angry cock coming towards him frightened him. It also didn’t help that Ronan had his hole fixed to be tight and Akihito knew that it was going to rip him apart. “You’re going to kill me with that.”

            Ronan’s laugh echoed throughout the room, and a shiver went through Akihito’s spin. “Oh, my dear pet, this is going to be amazing.” He smiled as he slid in between Akihito’s spread legs. Ronan ran his finger’s inside of Akihito’s legs and slowly worked his way towards the hole. His fingers slowly poked at the waiting hole, listening to Akihito whimper out. “What? Already ready to give in? You know what to expect Akihito, and you are just a little whore who needs a cock in here aren’t you?”

            Akihito couldn’t help the small whimpers and moans that were slowly escaping his mouth. Asami had trained his body to crave the touch, and his body reacted even more to the touch when he was bound. “Bastard.” Akihito hissed out. His hips were bucking against his will, and he felt his body trying to get the fingers in his hole. “I am not a whore.”

            “Oh really?” Ronan teased out. He put a little pressure on Akihito’s hole, and listened to the older man moan out. “It seems that those who have used your hole have trained you well. And you were a whore when you had more than one person use your hole. But now, you are mine, exclusively mine. Should anyone, and this means your precious Asami, dare touch you or your hole again, I will slowly torture and kill them.” Ronan slowly started to push his index into the tight hole, listening to Akihito’s breath hitch in his throat. “Feel that, pet? Nice and tight. Tighter than what it was. How does it feel?”

            The pain was unbearable to him, and he didn’t think he had been in this much pain since the first time Asami raped him. He knew that the pain was only this severe because of the surgery and now it felt like everything was ripping. _It’s only one finger and it already feels like he’s destroying me!_ “GAH!” It was the only sound that he could make as he felt another finger enter him, making him feel like everything is tearing in him. “S…stop!” He can barely catch his breath as the two fingers were working in and out of him, feeling as the fingers were stretching him out. Yet his body his working against him as he feels his hips slowly buck on Ronan’s fingers. He turns his head away and shut his eyes, refusing to cry. Akihito only cried for one person and that was Asami, for the mob boss knew which strings to pull. Though with the pain he was feeling, he didn’t know if he could keep the tears at bay. Each time Ronan moved his fingers, the more it felt like he was being split opened. “Yo…you’re…gah…going to…k…kill me.”

            “I’m not going to kill you, pet.” Ronan hissed out. He licked Akihito’s ear, causing the bond older man to shiver under him. “Just look at you. Falling apart with just two fingers’ in you.” To emphasize his point. Ronan slammed his fingers in as far as he could, feeling the tight hole squeeze them, and listening to Akihito’s voice catch in his throat. “Look down, pet. You see how hard you’ve made me. Now I think it is only fair if you let me use your hole, don’t you?”

            _No fucking way!_ Akihito yelled in his mind. All he wanted was to slip the restraints that bond him, and go back to Asami. Even when Fei had him prisoner, the Chinese man was not this cruel. He tried to force his body to relax, to try and make the intrusion easier, but whatever Ronan had done to it, even that was becoming a difficult task. The fingers left him, and Akihito swore that his hole was gapping, and he could only imagine the damage that Ronan has done to him. He watched as Ronan got out from between his legs and walked out of his sight. _What the hell is that bastard doing now?_ Akihito could hear a draw opening and closing, and then the sound of footsteps coming back towards him. When Ronan came back into Akihito’s sight, he saw that his captor had a tube in his hand. “What? Going to go gently? So much for being a hard ass mob boss. Other’s would viciously take me already.” He laughed and then regretted it. _Way to open mouth and insert foot._

            Ronan laughed and the sound made Akihito shiver. “This is just for me. Don’t want to go in dry. Even I have my limits.” He uncapped the tube and applied a generous amount to his hard cock. When he was satisfied, he climbed back in between Akihito’s legs, and smiled as his pet whimpered out. “Ready to see how tight this hole is now.”

            Akihito struggled against the bonds as he felt the head of Ronan’s cock start to rub at his hole. Even though the member wasn’t in yet, he could feel that it was huge and that it was going to hurt, a lot. He tried to relax his body, but the position he was in was making that incredible hard. The pressure that was pushing against his hole was becoming increasingly painful and he knew that he was going to be breached soon. He had to figure out a way to stop it. “Th…that’s going to kill me.” He felt a little more force and knew that if any more pressure was added, that monster cock was going to be in him. Akihito could feel the tip barely entering him, and already it felt like his hole was going to be torn in two.

“You feel that, pet?” Ronan asked. He gently thrust his hips forward, not breaching Akihito, but enough press so that he knew his new pet could feel his member. Ronan smiled as he heard Akihito groaning out in pain. “Amazing. Haven’t even inserted it yet and you’re already making such beautiful sounds. Wonder what else I can get you to make.”

            The press became too intense, and he felt the head of the cock breach him. The moment it entered him, he felt like he was being torn in half. Akihito felt as though he couldn’t breathe, and felt the scream was caught in his throat. To make matter’s worse for him, Ronan wasn’t even going slowly, for within a few thrusts, Akihito felt Ronan was all the way to the hilt. It felt as though everything in him was ripped and he could feel that something was torn and he knew he was bleeding. “K…kill…m…me.” He was surprised that he could even speak with how much pain he was in. Akihito could feel that Ronan was just staying still, and not moving. He curled his toes in the sheets and dug his nails into his hands. This pain was worse than the first time Asami had used him, but even then, the mob boss had given him more prep than two fingers. Akihito swore that the cock in him was killing him. As Ronan slowly pulled his cock back, Akihito swore that everything in him was being ripped out. After what felt like forever to him, he felt that only the tip was in him, and he felt the tears that were threatening to fall down his face. _Can’t cry, only one person has ever made me cry._ Akihito forcefully thought. He wanted to say something, but the words died on his tongue as he felt Ronan slam back into him, and he swore he heard more tearing. “GAH!!!!” His voiced echoed in the room, and he knew that when this was all done, he would not have his voice. Akihito believed that Ronan was trying to break his shoulders with how hard he was holding onto his shoulders. The thrusts were slow and rough, and each one felt like it was doing more damage than the previous thrust.

              “Not going to kill you my sweet Akihito.” Ronan groaned out. He was loving how tight Akihito’s hole felt around his cock. “I am so glad that I found you and made you my pet. I don’t think that anyone else would feel this good.” He continued to make sure that each thrust was more painful than the last one. “And the moans you are making, oh I don’t know how long I will be able to last before I release.”

            Nothing was escaping his mouth, except gasps for breath. He really believed that this younger man could be this rough. The pain was nothing he had ever experienced before and not even Asami had been this rough. He tried to force his mind to escape, but with how deep Ronan was and how rough he was being, there was no way his mind could escape and he did not want to ruin his thoughts about Asami. Against his will, he felt the tears in his mind slowly fall and he silently cursed at himself. _Damn it. This bastard forced me to cry._ He couldn’t stop the breathless whimper that escaped his mouth as the assault continued on his body. Akihito couldn’t stop the shiver that ran through his body as he felt Ronan’s tongue run along his face. _Bastard._

            Time seemed lost to him, as Ronan continued his body. Akihito wondered how long the assault was going on, and he was wondering if he would go numb. At some point, Akihito felt as though he was having an out of body experience and hoped it would allow him to escape. Yet, every time he felt that he was finally able to escape, Ronan would reposition himself and run over his prostate. The sudden shock of Ronan’s cock hitting his prostate brought new life to him and sent a wave of pain through him. _Just stop! I’m going to die from blood loss._ Akihito didn’t think he would last, and he hoped that Ronan didn’t notice that even though his cock was in a cage, he was getting semi-hard, having his arousal killed because of the cage. Soon he felt the familiar pulse of the cock, and a few thrust’s later, he felt Ronan releasing in him. His skin was crawling, hating that he had been violated by another man, when in his heart, he knew he belonged to Asami.

            “Damn Akihito.” Ronan moaned out. “I don’t think I’ve ever released a load this big before.” When he was soft, he slowly pulled out. “And look, such a beautiful mixture leaking out of your hole. Going to have to have these sheets changed.” He leaned down and bit on one of Akihito’s nipples, listening to the older man cry out. “Though I may look into getting a plug for you. Now stay pet. I will be back after I shower off. Then we will look into where you will be sleeping when not in use.”

            Akihito was glad that Ronan was walking away, but he hated feeling the mixture that was leaking out of his hole. He could feel the bruises that were forming on his body from the forceful thrusting and the tight grip that Ronan had on his body. Akihito felt his body growing weaker with each passing moment, and before he knew it, his eyes were closed and he hoped that when he awoke, it would be a nightmare and he would be in Asami’s arms.


End file.
